


The Present

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, Collars, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Mentions of future violence, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux is eager to give his captive a gift.





	The Present

    The collar is rather light in weight. The black leather soft beneath Hux's fingers, the bright red metal that forms the fingerprint encoded lock is cool to the touch. The small hexagonal metal tag dangling from a red ring bears the symbol of the First Order on one side and the words 'property of Armitage Hux' on the other side. It is silky and simply begs to be caressed. He had decided against his military ranking being added as he has no intention of remaining merely a general, and does not want to have to update the tag when he is inevitably promoted. It is a sleek, simple design, but it is sure to look striking around his pet's throat. Hux cannot wait to place a symbol of his ownership around his pet's neck for all to see.   
  
    It is a while before he manages to start the trek back to his quarters, but the annoying stress of the day begins to fade with each step closer to his pet. The stormtrooper gives him a crisp salute when he enters his quarters. He pays the 'trooper just enough mind to make sure his pet was not disobedient and in need of a punishment before dismissing the 'trooper. He discards his uniform jacket over the small table as he crosses the room to where Poe is seated on the couch, hands clasped tightly in his lap, and takes a seat next to him. "I have a present for you, Pet," he purrs, wrapping an arm around Poe's lean shoulders.   
  
    Poe turns his face up towards Hux, the glee in his captors voice sending a shiver down his spine. He has his suspicions that the gift is either going to be his appointment for being branded or the collar Hux promised to get for him. But maybe Hux has managed to find something even worse to "gift" him with in the mean time. The oppressive silence that follows Hux's declaration appears to be his captor waiting for him to say something. He has no idea what is expected, does not know whether he should offer gratitude or express some curiosity about the present. "Thank you, Master?" he tries, hoping that is what Hux wants to hear.   
  
    "You don't even know what it is, yet," Hux teases. "Hold out your hand," he orders. The sudden look of horror that flashes over Poe's face is delightful. His pet hesitantly raises a shaky hand, palm up. Hux is careful to keep the collar's tag from clinking when he passes it over, not wanting it to give away the surprise. Poe nearly drops the collar when the cool metal and sleek leather is pressed against his palm. "Did you think it was the iron, Pet? We'll get to that soon enough. For now, I thought you ought to have the chance to get familiar with your collar before it's locked around that pretty throat of yours," Hux explains, fingers brushing over where the collar will rest.   
  
    As much as he wants to fling the collar as far away as he can, a morbid fascination grips him as his fingers close around the collar that will become a constant reminder of his loss of freedom in a few short moments for not only him, but for anyone who sees him. The feeling of the locking mechanism is disheartening as he would never be able to pick it and sneak if off while Hux is away. He briefly wonders how Hux would react to him asking what color it is, wonders if him showing curiosity about it would lead Hux to go further or if it would sate some of Hux's dark desires.   
  
    "Do you like it?" Hux asks once Poe has had time to let his fingers wander over the entire collar. "The tag says 'property of Armitage Hux,'" he informs Poe when his pet's fingers linger on the engraved tag. He can almost see the light dim in Poe's sightless eyes at his words.   
  
    "It's..." Poe cannot get any other words out. Having a collar locked around his throat is dismaying enough, but being labeled as Hux's property brings a new level of humilating dehumanization to his fate. As if he had not already had an overabundance of evidence that Hux views him as a lesser being, now he is being tagged as nothing more than Hux's property. Thinking about how he is still waiting to be branded like livestock sends a cold numbness washing over him. So lost in his thought is he that he almost does not even notice when Hux pulls the collar from his shaky hand. At least, not until he feels the cool leather being placed around his throat...  
  
    Hux has only just managed to get the collar's fastening shut when Poe springs away from him. He watches with twisted delight as his pet trips and sprawls on the floor. "Get back up here," he orders, sure that his voice is tinged with amusement. Poe shies away from his voice, scrambling backwards until his back hits the wall. He shakes his head frantically when Hux repeats his order. While he feels a hint of irritation at his pet's disobedience, he is highly entertained by Poe's reaction to the collaring. He may have to make a recording of his pet being branded.   
  
    "Oh, don't tell me this is what is going to break you," Hux practically cackles as he stands to confront his misbehaving pet. He catches Poe by his hair when he tries to scuttle along the floor as Hux comes to a halt in front of him. "No, you don't," he snaps when Poe tries to take a swing at him. He drags Poe away from the wall, practically throwing him face first against the couch. Before Poe can recover, he pulls his belt off to deliver a series of stinging blows across his bare backside.   
  
    Poe foolishly tries to squirm away from the biting pain, but quickly curls back into a position that keeps the belt from catching his tender belly and groin. It is hard to keep his back towards Hux but the alternative is by far worse. His breath is coming in short gasping sobs that border on hyperventilating by the time Hux stops raining blows down on him. The collar feels too tight, but he is able to to get a couple fingers under it when he reaches up to claw at it. So it must just be his imagination that the collar is restricting his breathing.    
  
    Hux slaps Poe's hand away from the collar before forcing him into a kneeling position in front of him. He takes the short lapse of fight in Poe to admire the contrast of the collar against Poe's lightly tan skin. The trembling breathes of his pet cause the tag to jingle faintly against the ring it is dangling from. He slips a finger under the collar and gives it an upwards tug. "Tell me 'thank you' for giving you a nice collar that won't chafe your lovely throat."   
  
    When Poe once again shakes his head, Hux takes the belt to him again. He does not even bother to bend Poe back over the couch, just uses a handful of curly hair to hold Poe in place as he leans over his kneeling form and brings the belt down across his hips and back. This time he manages to drag a pained scream from his pet as Poe clutches desperately at his Master's legs.   
  
    Hux repeats the process several more times until Poe is finally able to choke out a jumbled mixture of gratitude and apology around his sobs. He lets Poe go and rights his clothing before turning his attention back to his pet. Tears are flowing freely down Poe's cheeks when Hux crouches in front of where he has collapsed to regard him. "Apology accepted, Pet," he says gleefully, wiping away Poe's tears and straightening his collar. "And I'm glad you like your present. I'm sure you'll appreciate the next one just as much."   
  
     Then Hux leaves him sprawled out near the couch as he begins to go about his after work routine. He cannot even muster the energy to curl into a pitiful ball. Poe's heart feels as if a cold hand is clutching it tightly as he dimly processes Hux's words. He cannot even imagine how much worse the branding will be. The despair clawing at him is almost so overwhelming that it is crossing into a feeling of numb shock. Gradually his breathing settles into a slower buy still ragged rhythm as his thoughts become nothing but a haze of pain and dismay. 


End file.
